


Thief of my heart. (and my underwear).

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kind of crack? Kind of not?, The Queen and The Guardian, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison’s underwear goes missing and it’s quite possibly the best thing to ever happen. (AKA. Renee’s cat plays matchmaker).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief of my heart. (and my underwear).

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post.](http://tumblr.tastefullyoffensive.com/post/141322288653/cat-burglar-via-benji#.Vu6B0eaijIU) Kind of crack, kind of not? I needed to make something fluffy for these two, so I word-vomited and this is the result. 
> 
> [Please send me an Allison/Renee (or another ship, if you so desire) prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

In the list of things that Allison expected to happen in her life, finding most of her underwear missing was not included. And yet, she found herself standing holding what appeared to be her only remaining bra as she stared at the last 3 pairs of knickers lying on her bed. It was very confusing (had she lost them? Had she given them to charity and not realized? Had she hallucinated them all and this was her only existing underwear?), and she was growing more and more frustrated every passing day.

_(It was really nice underwear as well)._

But then, one day, as she was about to leave the house, she found an advertisement sticking through the bottom of her door. Curious, she picked it up and began to read through it, only to grit her jaw in annoyance as it read:

**“Missing underwear.**

**I am sorry to say that my cat has stolen large amounts of underwear from a neighbour. If you find yourself with lost underwear, then there is a high chance that this may be why and I will return them to you. Once again, I am sorry.”**

Well. It seems she had found the cause for her underwear problem and she was not amused. (How on earth did the cat manage to get at her _underwear_ , of all things?) At the bottom of the add was a phone number, so she rang it. A woman answered and, after a short discussion, gave her an address to go to.

_(She sounded like a pleasant person, with a lovely voice, but what did that matter?_

~~_It mattered alot, but she wouldn’t figure that out until later)._ ~~

She was out of her house in minutes and made her way to the address provided, ready to rip somebody apart as she rings the doorbell aggressively (because even the doorbell feels her anger). But then the door opens to reveal a pale girl with brightly colored hair and a worried expression, and Allison’s anger eases away faster than it came.

_(It’s hard to be angry when your mind is screaming:_

_“Holy shit, I’m so gay.”_ _)_

So in that light, instead of tearing her apart like she had planned, she smiled brightly and says:

“Hi, I’m Allison, we talked on the phone. I’m here for my underwear?”

At that, the other girl (who said her name was Renee) smiled apologetically and gestured Allison into the house as she said:

“Ah, I’m so sorry about that. I’ve never been able to figure out how he does it. Please come in and see which ones are yours.”

So she led Allison through her lovely house (beautiful decor and style she had) into a room. Where a very smug cat was curled up in front of what appeared to be an incredibly large collection of underwear that covered a lot of the floor. And it was almost entirely made of Allison’s underwear. She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she said:

“Well, at least your cat has good taste.”

Renee laughed at that, which made Allison grin (she had a lovely laugh), as she bent down to shove all her underwear into her bag. It was a tight fit and took longer than she’d have liked, but she somehow managed to fit everything into it, before straightening with a stretch (her knees were sore from kneeling) and a smile at Renee. She said thanks and was about to leave, when Renee stopped her and asked:

“Would you like to stay for tea? It’s the least I can do to apologize.”

She accepted without much pause (who was she to turn down tea with someone like that?), so she stayed. And they spoke, learning a little about each other and their lives. (They learnt they’d both played exy and that they had some common friends, that they both got along seamlessly and they both had struggled in the past but were trying to say _‘fuck you’_ to it all. They learnt that Renee’s cat-Ange, a delightful creature when you look past the overall smug, all knowing air and tendency to pinch woman’s underwear- loved Allison, as he spent most of her stay there curled up close to her and demanding to be petted). When she left, it was with a smile on her face and a promise to get together again sometime.

_(The next time her underwear disappears, she brings cookies)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
